


Colors

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 colors of the rainbow in relation with two people's love.</p><p>THE ORIGINAL LIST Random prompt from http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/ --- #31</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Was requested by my little brother. His favorite character is Butters, mines is Kenny so he wanted some Kenutters and I wrote this. Tbh I didn't expect this to be...... porn but since I already exposed him with the yaoiz I'll probably show it to him lol. 
> 
> Also one of those random prompts.

**Red**

The color of flushed face under him. Blush very visible and sweat trailing down both his soft cheeks.

**Orange**

A very hot color. It gives the sensation of heat which makes both boys pant and begging for more.

**Yellow**

The color of locks and arouses the cheerfulness within him. He smiles and moans, wrapping his slender arms around the other blonde, pulling in him into a deep kiss.

**Green**

The two were in perfect harmony. Breaths hitched, matching each other's. The one with the more shaggy hair thrust into the platinum blonde as his hips synchronized with the rhythm.

**Blue**

Beneficial to the mind and body. They drown into the pleasure and the sweet sensation. Mind lost, body lost.

**Violet**

An introspective color, allowing them to get in touch with our deeper thoughts. The two call each other by their name though their inner thoughts were filled with nothing but lust.

**Purple**

Symbolizes power. One on top takes control of everything.

**White**

Innocence. Purity. Gullible. That's the kind of person he is. Purple and white often make a perfect combination, for the dominant loves it when the submissive gives him his everything.

**Black**

Mysterious that's the formality of life. He was a mysterious person for no one knew what he was thinking. But there was one person who does; the person who never stops smiling, the person who he will love all his life, the person who he'll be by his side for eternity.

"K-kenny…. I… I love you…" The innocent blonde said as he was closed to the climax.

A smile appears and replies "I love you too Butters…"

Butters clung onto him, so did he, as they both came together. Kenny lied down next to him, eyes locked with each other. Chest still heaving up and down, the shaggy hair blonde pulled the other into a hug.

They didn't say anything. Lying down, in each other's hold, smiling… nothing needed to be said anyway.


End file.
